


On the Range

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 00:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “You sure about that, Palmer?”





	On the Range

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 659 "fight club"

“You sure about that, Palmer?” asked Gibbs, when the younger man had made his request. “You aren’t required to do this. And you could just wait until the next training session.”

“I know,” Jimmy said. “And I’m sure you’ll be harder on me than any of the regular instructors. But if I ever _do_ need to use a gun, I want to be sure I know what to do with it.” 

“Okay,” agreed Gibbs. “The range is usually free early afternoons. We’ll do once a week, unless there’s a case.”

“Really? Thanks, Agent Gibbs.”

Gibbs snorted. “Don’t thank me yet.”

THE END


End file.
